leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Michał Niewiara ARTeapot |visual = Vadim Bakhlychev |sound = 'Utora' Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand }} Bard, the Wandering Caretaker, revealed The celestial vagabond known only as dwells beyond the physical universe in realms unknown to man. Manifesting when others threaten the cosmic equilibrium, the ancient caretaker acts with speed and intent, only returning to his endless watch once he has steered Runeterra from catastrophe.Bard, the Wandering Caretaker, revealed ;Abilities I= ;Traveler's Call Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear on the Fields of Justice. Collecting a chime grants Bard a brief burst of movement speed, , and . Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as meeps to his side. Whenever Bard attacks, a meep throws itself at his target, dealing extra damage before disappearing back to the spirit world. As Bard collects more chimes, the meeps that follow him grow in both number and power. |-|Q= ;Cosmic Binding Bard fires out a burst of spirit energy in a line, damaging and the first enemy struck. After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy continues through, searching for secondary targets. If it hits a wall, it the initial target; if it hits a second enemy, it both targets. |-|W= ;Caretaker's Shrine Bard conjures a that gains power for a few seconds. Allied champions who walk over the pack and a brief burst of movement speed, while enemies can stand on the pack for a moment to destroy it. |-|E= ;Magical Journey Bard conjures a portal on a target wall. The portal tunnels through to the far end of the wall, granting one-way passage to all champions, friend and foe, who enter it. |-|R= ;Tempered Fate After a brief delay, Bard places all units in a targeted area - friend or foe, including champions, minions, monsters and turrets - in . Frozen units are immune to all damage until the effect wears off. ;Gameplay is League's first support to gain advantages solely from moving around Summoner's Rift. By constantly collecting his unique , he covers plenty of ground at all stages of a game, and offers his team both solid sustain with his health and unrivaled team mobility with his long range . ;Laning Even if he is a wandering spirit, Bard first has to identify the best windows of opportunity to roam before he runs off - he can't just abandon his marksman whenever he pleases. By making runs when his lane's pushed or when his marksman has , Bard can successfully roam without placing his teammate in imminent danger, then return to lane by the time he's needed. And while Bard roams around collecting his , he has plenty of tools to support his allies. Laying down a or two near friendly turrets gives Bard's teammates the sustain to recover lanes that are losing, or overwhelm ones that are winning, and all without the Wandering Caretaker staying in lane. Bard's cover long distances in specific locations, too, gifting friendly fighters and tanks quick access to the enemy team's jungle, and mages easy access to their own . The portals needn't propel just Bard and his pals through the jungle, though - coordinating them with allied movement means Bard can quickly move his damage-dealing allies into lane ganks and toward objective control. That said, is best used when his enemies are both seen and distant - they serve little use when enemy assassins simply follow Bard through the portal before claiming lives. Bard offers more than pure sustain and mobility, though, and fires out solid poke whenever he's in lane thanks to . Though it deals meaningful damage on its own, the slow (and if procced, stun) give Bard surprising ganking potential, particularly when used in conjunction with . Enemies will have to think twice about escaping through the bottom and top lane brush when Bard can pin them to the nearby wall with a well-placed . Once Bard hits six, he gains countless opportunities to secure and protect objectives across Summoner's Rift thanks to the incredible versatility of . If the enemy team's tower diving a stranded ally, casting the ability over them grants them a few precious seconds of invulnerability while Bard's team comes to the rescue. The ability has offensive uses, too, like freezing a lone enemy while Bard's team closes in for the kill, or freezing an enemy turret while Bard and his allies get to work on diving their suddenly unprotected targets. ;Teamfights The Wandering Caretaker has plenty of ways to control areas of the map come mid game. Even if his team arrives late to a attempt, Bard can cast over the dragon before creating a into the beast's pit. Suddenly what seemed like a simple dragon kill turns into a contested and a full-scale teamfight. Here, Bard's role changes to backline utility support. By planting a few around his team's objective, he gives his team an automatic sustain advantage - allowing his frontline tanks to temporarily pull back to top their health back up, or squishier allies to recover if they get chunked down. becomes increasingly useful in tight areas, too - without large spaces to escape to, it's much more likely to tether against a nearby wall or second enemy, stunning both units while Bard's team secure valuable kills. Provided he's collected enough of the through the course of the game, even Bard's offer solid utility, slowing and damaging fleeing enemies once the fight is over. Finally, offers Bard the chance to bring copious amounts of mischief to Summoner's Rift. Baiting the enemy team into following him through a portal before stunning them with can bring about a quick and brutal ace, or drag them out of position, letting Bard sacrifice himself as his team emerges elsewhere from the fog of war to tear the enemy's defenses apart. ;Synergy ;Champion Insights : , game design by Rabid Llama We've looked at the idea of roaming supports before. was one, for a while, before he roamed so well you guys transitioned him into a death-dealing jungler thanks to his nigh on unstoppable + combo and extreme capabilities. So we made changes, nerfed his extra monster damage, and put him back in his traditional support pants. But we still liked the idea, and so started thinking of ways that we could bring a new champion into League that had all the hallmarks of a roaming utility support. At the same time, one of the champion concept artists had drawn up a really compelling character. He was strange and otherworldly looking, so we started figuring out how we could join these two pieces - roaming support and this character - together. After trying out a few different mechanical hooks (he was, at one stage, a pretty bardy Bard, with a musical theme and an instrument that was more central to his abilities), we ended up with a cosmic character, a caretaker who existed to protect relics and places scattered around the world. So how's he different in game? Well, Bard's roams to empower both himself and his allies. Each he collects soups up his passive, and as he travels, he's incentivized to help out his other lanes and jungler with . Crucially, they don't require him to hang around, so Bard can pop into mid, drop off a shrine, then carry on towards top on the hunt for more chimes. Each chime gives him a short movement boost (so he can jet around at a decent pace) experience (so he doesn't miss out on too much minion xp) and mana. All this means he's rewarded for roaming, and can (hopefully) leave his marksman during laning without handing them a big fat death sentence. Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2015 - Login Screen |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Bard Champion Spotlight| The Spirit of Snowdown| A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| RPG skins gameplay trailer| Bard figure turnable| Back to School with Bard| |-|Gallery= Bard promo 2.jpg|Bard Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Bard promo 1.jpg|Bard Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Bard Concept 01.png|Bard Concept 1 Bard Concept 02.jpg|Bard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 03.jpg|Bard Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 04.jpg|Bard Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 05.png|Bard Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 06.jpg|Bard Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard concept 07.jpg|Bard Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 08.jpg|Bard Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 09.jpg|Bard Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 10.jpg|Bard Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 11.jpg|Bard Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 12.png|Bard Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 13.jpg|Bard Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Concept 14.png|Bard Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Bard Model 01.jpg|Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Bard Model 02.png|Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artists Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh and Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Bard Statue model 01.jpg|Bard Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Bard Statue model 02.jpg|Bard Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Bard Elderwood Model 01.jpg|Elderwood Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Bard Elderwood Model 02.png|Elderwood Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Bard Elderwood Model 03.png|Elderwood Bard Model 3 (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Bard SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Bard Concept Bard Bard model 01.jpg|Bard Bard Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Bard Bard model 02.jpg|Bard Bard Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Crystal Quest cover.jpg|Bard Bard "Crystal Quest" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest 2 cover.jpg|Bard Bard "Crystal Quest" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Bard profileicon.png|Champie Bard Bardnik profileicon.png|Bardnik Golden Snow Day Bard profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Bard Category:Champion development Category:Bard